


D.T.M

by Rabbit_Tail



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, 冷熱之間說不清的感情, 有點熱原子但實際上沒有感情成份
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit_Tail/pseuds/Rabbit_Tail
Summary: Mick想念他的好朋友，但Snart起死回生後他依然迷失方向。





	

**Author's Note:**

> D.T.M=You Dead To Me的縮寫，取自Simon Curtis同名歌曲。
> 
> 時間軸在明日215，Mick剛跟冷隊走時。
> 
> 冷熱+微微的熱原子。

Snart的出現是Mick怎麼也沒想過的，除了他腦袋的幻像外，他想念他的摯友，那些他們並肩作戰的日子。

他會毫不猶豫的跟著走的原因他自己心知肚明，他從沒變好過，所以其他人在指責他時沒有反擊，他會在乎是因為Snart在乎，如今Snart倒戈了立場他自然會跟著走，從前這麼做的原因只是因為對方聰明的頭腦，現在卻多了一份說不清的感覺摻在裡頭。

「Mick。」

想念許久的嗓音從背後傳來，Mick到現在還是有點不敢置信對方站在他眼前的事實，連Snart揍了他一拳後都沒清醒過來，經過和時間領主的那場戰爭後他越來越不相信自己的腦子，別人總是說他笨，他倒希望自己能真的瘋掉。

Snart穿著黑色毛衣在他面前晃過，和那個記憶中冷血無情的那版Snart一樣，強勢又冷酷。

「我以為你的意思是矛只屬於我們。」

對方雙手抱胸，偏了下頭，不冷不熱的開口。

「事情有點複雜，我們不能打草驚蛇，其他三人不是好對付的敵人。」

把信任之外的人都當成敵人，典型的Snart特色，既然對方都這麼說那他也沒什麼好擔心，改變現實馬上就要變成唾手可得的事。

那他想改變什麼？讓死去的家人復生？變成有錢佬過無憂無慮的生活？還是阻止過去的Snart讓他倆登上RIP的賊船？

Mick以為忍耐著不使用命運之矛是件很難的事，沒想到決定改寫人生中的某一部份才是真正的困難。

Snart移動到他旁邊坐下吸引了他的注意力，對方翹起腳撫摸著寶貝的冷凍槍，不經意的開口。

「聽說那個時間線的我，太...多愁善感，我有點好奇我是怎麼變成那種鬼樣子的。」

「我想救Ray，我把他打昏，你知道後把我打昏留你自己死在這。」

想起他被打昏的那幕他火氣又上來，他不需要任何人救，尤其是被Snart，Mick煩躁的摸索身上的暗袋，該死，他忘了帶打火機走了。

身旁的男人點頭，把手中的冷凍槍丟在沙發上，Snart起身踱步到Mick身旁，像觀賞動物似的圍繞他打量了一圈。

「我懂了，是你變懦弱了，看看他們把你變成什麼樣子。」

Mick討厭Snart這種表情，彎著嘴角卻感覺不到任何笑意，深邃的藍眼像是把他整個人看穿，把他腦中所有想法都瀏覽了一遍。

**“他們是我們的朋友“** 這句話還是從這個男人口中說出的，現在批評他太過懦弱的也是這個男人，無名火從背部燃燒上來，他只不過照著對方的想法做決定，卻還要被同一人唾棄。

「Mick，放輕鬆，你看現在多像以前的你，你現在一定想往我臉上來一拳是吧。」

往最好的夥伴招呼一拳的經驗他不是沒有，應該說之前搭檔時他常常跟Snart因為意見不合打架，而他不介意再體會一次。

就在他付諸行動前，Snart吻了他。

**Leonard‧天殺的‧Snart吻了他。**

這吻是一切的源頭，Mick身上的怒火立刻轉換成慾火，兩人拉扯對方身上的衣服跌在空間不大的沙發上，躺上沙發時Mick還壓到了冷凍槍，他一甩手就把槍掃到地下，槍的主人並不在意，專注的扯開他身上的衣服。

與其說是吻不如說是撕咬，兩人都用了相當大的力氣撞進對方的口腔內，長年持槍而長繭的雙手胡亂的摸過他的全身，當靈活的手指滑過年代久遠的燒傷疤痕時他忍不住顫抖，咬破了對方的嘴唇。

血腥味在他們口中擴散，這才是他們之間常有的氛圍，他脫下對方的褲子，意料之中的看見男人的勃起興奮的曝露在空氣中，Mick沉下腰讓Snart更好開拓他。

當Snart終於肯進入他時他很沒面子的叫了出聲，那真是 **操他媽** 的痛，比火燒還痛，Snart的那根捅進他屁股裡也是他從沒想過的，現在的事為什麼總是這麼順理成章？

對方抽插的動作沒舒服到哪去，這本來就不是場正經的性愛，只是兩個積怨已久的搭檔在發洩情慾罷了。

Snart釋放後就從Mick身上起身，一言不發，Mick也沒想開口說話的意思，不管說什麼都太尷尬了，他扯過一邊的衛生紙擦著不斷從他體內流出的精液，在心裡埋怨對方射在裡面的無良行為。

之後他們又回歸了以前的相處模式，大腦活跟溝通交給Snart來幹，Mick負責在旁邊保養他的武器和聆聽Snart的三寸不爛之舌講出的計畫。

幾天後他們正式改寫了現實，Snart沒死，他們兩個再度重啟犯罪夥伴生涯，另一個極速者取代閃電俠的地位所以沒人再來煩他們，Mick以為他的人生回到正軌，終於不用再管歷史上的那點破事。

直到他遇見了Ray。

那是個下雨天，Mick安全屋的糧食耗盡，不得不冒著雨去採購糧食，他是在超市的屋簷下發現Ray，如果不靠近看他根本認不出這是Ray。

對方一改乾淨整潔的形象，身上的衣服破爛的可以，全身髒兮兮的坐在超商門口躲雨，向進入超商門口的每一人乞討，Mick向他走去，停留在他面前。

「這位好心的先生，求你賞點錢給我吃飯吧。」

Ray，或是他曾經 **認真** 在乎過的人對他這麼說著，Mick從沒看過對方這麼低聲下氣的樣子，Ray通常都風度翩翩甚至很有禮貌，跟這個流浪漢的樣子截然不同。

他丟了一張一百美金的紙鈔給對方後就離開了超市，買食物的興致都沒了，Mick在外面閒晃許久，回家睜著眼睛躺了一晚後下了決定。

如果可以，Mick Rory這輩子都不想要別人的幫助，但他現在需要，他去了一趟星城，他知道帶綠帽的弓箭手沒有消失，他們上次見過一面，如果那段歷史沒有被洗掉的話。

他和綠箭俠解釋花費了不少時間，不過他用了不少事實證明了他的可性度，計畫制定的很快，但顯然那位家財萬貫的大富翁對於拿回命運之矛後為什麼不直接抹去末日軍團的存在很有意見。

「你不懂這會造成什麼，帶綠帽的，我們不能隨便決定其他人的命運。」

搶回命運之矛意外的順利，或許是因為那些人太沉浸在自己創造出的未來裡放鬆戒心，Mick再次把現實修正回來，當他站在傳奇小隊的隊伍裡面對全副武裝的Snart時，對方只是露出嘲諷的笑容，沒有說出任何話。

最後就像童話故事一樣，邪惡的一方終將落敗，末日軍團慘敗，命運之矛順利被催毀，至於Snart的遭遇跟這條時間線的他一樣，傳奇們一致決定把他的遺體一起帶走。

「送到2017的中城吧，把他交給他妹妹。」

Mick淡淡的說著，看著對方再也不睜開的雙眼，拿著一瓶啤酒頭也不回的走回房間。

Ray注意到Mick的舉動跟了過去，Mick正坐在床上仰頭喝著啤酒，腳邊還有一手未開封的啤酒，Ray自動的拿起一瓶啤酒坐在Mick身旁。

「雖然現在說好像有點晚了，但謝謝你的100美金。」

Mick哼了一聲繼續喝著啤酒，讓Ray自顧自的繼續說。

「很抱歉我們之前沒有完全信任你，其實當初RIP找你上船的時候我也不怎麼喜歡你，覺得你脾氣衝，但你也就是脾氣衝而已。」

「夠了西裝頭，停下，我不想把我剛剛喝下肚的酒全吐出來，你來找我不只是想對我灌輸心靈雞湯吧。」

這種噁心的東西Mick永遠聽不慣，他在自己覺得反胃之前趕緊阻止了Ray，這傢伙總是拐彎抹角的講不到重點。

對方僵值身體，不再像剛剛嘻嘻哈哈的樣子，他握緊手中的啤酒瓶灌了一口後才發問。

「當初你拿到命運之矛的時候，你怎麼不改寫Snart的命運？」

高舉的啤酒瓶停在空中，Mick愣在原地。

Mick不是沒想過這個問題，他只是沒想到真的有人會問他，復活Snart對他來說代表什麼，對Snart又代表什麼──

「不知道。」

將瓶裡剩餘的啤酒一飲而盡，把空酒瓶放在一旁的桌面上，Mick無視Ray擔心的眼神站起身走向Ray送他的那隻老鼠面前，彎腰看著灰色的小動物在籠子裡竄來竄去。

「嘿，西裝頭，你知道老鼠除了麵包還能吃什麼嗎？」


End file.
